The invention relates to a process for recovering a stabilized lignin having a defined grain size distribution from a lignin-containing liquid where before and/or during a hydrothermal carbonization the H+ ion concentration of a lignin-containing liquid is adjusted such that the desired grain size distribution of the hydrothermally carbonized lignin is obtained and said lignin may be separated from the liquid containing the carbonized lignin and optionally purified.